


The Rise of Reylo (SWIX Alternate Ending)

by litte_red_hood



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litte_red_hood/pseuds/litte_red_hood
Summary: An alternate ending to the Skywalker Saga, one in which Ben Solo gets to live and he and Rey get to be together. This starts off with Rey and her taking down Palpatine, and continues through the ending of the movie with Rey and Ben together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Rise of Reylo (SWIX Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my best friend! She is a huge Reylo fan, and was crushed by the ending of episode IX. Since I already had it written, I thought some people on here might also enjoy this. And just to explain a bit, in this, Ben didn't throw away his lightsaber, he instead purified it and it became a white lightsaber, and Leia never had a lightsaber. I really liked this white saber theory before the movie came out, and I was disappointed it didn't happen. For more info on the theory, you can check out the youtube video made by SuperCarlinBrothers, it's really cool!

“I am all the sith.” Palpatine spoke with a wretchedness and evil that would have made most run in fear, but Rey held tight to her lightsaber, pushing with all her strength against his lightning. SHe thought of when she had produced the same lightning from her own hands.  
She pushed the thought out of her head as quickly as it came, reminding herself of who she truly was. She was a girl who had come from nothing and became one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. Where you’re from is not who you are, she thought, and felt the force fill her. As the power surged through her, she knew, finally, who she was.  
“And I,” she declared as if the heavens themselves were listening, “am all the jedi.”  
In that moment she pulled Ben’s newly white lightsaber to her and crossed it with the other, forcing herself toward the Emperor, finally seeing the fear in his cold, dark eyes. As she pushed on, she could feel the manifestation of Jedi surrounding her, spirits both familiar and not. She felt Luke, and Leia, and she pushed against Palpatine's lightning, causing it to turn back onto himself.  
THe Emperor screamed as his own lightning struck him, and his frail body broke up and disintegrated. The whole cavern began to collapse, and as Rey had depleted all of her energy, she too collapsed to the ground, the world falling down around her.  
The World stood still when the destruction had ended, and Rey lay motionless on the floor. She lay there still, looking so peaceful, she could have been sleeping.  
The stillness was broken by a hand shooting out of the depths of the cavern, grabbing onto the ground and pulling up it’s attached body. It was Ben, the last Skywalker, too stubborn to die and returning to the world of the living.  
He stumbled across the cavern floor, towards his other half, falling along the way. He pushed himself off the floor and continued toward her, his determination and evident.  
When he reached her at last, he let himself collapse to the ground beside her, and forced himself to sit up, pulling her into his arms. He embraced her limp body, feeling as though his soul had been torn in two. Him and her, but now she was gone, and part of his soul was gone as well.  
Ben gazed longingly into her empty eyes, and he knew what he had to do. Cradling her in his arms, he gently placed his hand on her abdomen and focused the force into her. As he did this, he could feel himself slipping away, but he pushed on.  
She deserves to live, he told himself. You don’t. He was ready to give his life away, when he heard another voice.  
“Yes,” it said. “You do.” Next to him was the spirit of his mother, Leia, and she was smiling proudly at him. “You aren’t Kylo Ren anymore, he deserved to die.”  
“But Ben solo,” the spirit of his father had appeared next to Leia. “Ben deserves to live.”  
At that moment, spirits of jedi’s formed all around the dyad, pushing their force energy into them both. Luke gave ben and apologetic smile and an approving nod, and Ben shed a tear. And though they had never met, Ben knew when he was looking at his grandfather.  
“I’m sorry I was the one you looked up to all these dark years,” he said sadly. “I wish I could have set a better example.”  
Ben felt their energy flowing through him, and he felt as Rey shifted and began to wake. WHen she opened her eyes, the spirits were gone.  
Ben and Rey locked eyes with one another, finally seeing each other clearly. Finally knowing who they were. They were a dyad, connected by the rarest of bonds, they completed each other. Rey felt this bond and became so overwhelmed with knowing that she finally belonged somewhere, that she finally had a home, and she did the one thing she never thought she would.  
She pulled herself up toward him and kissed him, passionately, as if the world itself depended on that one kiss. At least, her world did.  
When they kissed, Ben felt as though he had found his true destiny. His whole life had been one pain after another, but now he felt true happiness like he never had before.  
They finally broke their embrace, and for the first time, Rey saw Ben smile. She knew immediately that she wanted to see that smile for the rest of her life. That any battle would be worth it if she got to see that smile at the end.  
She took his hands, and she whispered, “Let’s go home.” Ben looked at her curiously and asked, “Where is home for us?” Rey pondered this, and replied, “I don’t know. Let’s make one.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rey and Ben landed on the Resistance base as people were celebrating their victory. All around, they were embracing one another, nothing but happy faces. The mourning for those they had lost would come, but in this moment, they would only celebrate.  
The moment Rey exited the x-wing, Finn and Poe were rushing towards her, hugging her and expressing their relief that she was alright. It was only when they released her that they noticed Ben standing behind her, also having come from the x-wing.  
“Hi,” was all he could think to say, raising his hand in a weak wave.  
Finn recognized his voice immediately, taking a step forward as he opened his mouth to say, “Aren’t you-”  
“This is Ben Solo,” Rey cut him off. “You haven’t met him yet, but he saved my life.”  
They stood in stunned silence, as if trying to decide if they were going to trust him. Finn locked eyes with Rey, and could practically hear her begging him to give him a chance. He could tell just by the way they looked at each other they had something special, a connection he would never understand.  
Fully decided, Finn climbed onto the x-wing and aimed to get the whole base's attention. “Hey everyone,” he shouted, waving his arms. When he had enough people listening, he shouted out once more, pointing toward ben, “The son of Leia Organa has returned!”  
The cheers exploded from the crowd, overwhelming Ben. He never thought that he would be accepted in this place, and now they were cheering that he had come back to them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey and Ben walked together through the sandy desert of Tatooine, toward the old home of Luke Skywalker. Upon arriving, they wrapped up the lightsaber that had belonged to Luke and Anakin Skywalker. Together, they buried it in the ground, setting it to rest after it’s long years of service.  
Rey held now to her own lightsaber, the hilt made from her own staff, and it’s saber burning yellow as to represent that she is a guardian, a protector.  
Ben still had the same lightsaber he’s had since the beginning of his journey. It had gone from it’s natural blue to a corrupted red, and now he had purified it into a stark white. It now represented his non-affiliation to either side of the force, his balance between the light and the dark.  
They stood together and watched the sunset until a voice pulled them from their serenity.  
“There’s been no one for so long,” an old woman was standing there, staring at them curiously. “Who are you?”  
They glanced at each other before returning their attention to the woman.  
“My name is Ben Solo,” he told her. He was still getting used to saying it, but Rey swelled with pride every time she heard it. “And I’m Rey,” she added, but the woman wasn’t content with her answer.  
“Rey Who?” She didn’t know how to respond, if she should tell her the truth or simply tell her she was ‘just Rey.’ She was about to answer with the latter when Ben had spoken for her.  
he had looked into the distance and seen Luke and Leia and Anakin again. A lightbulb went off in his head, an idea he knew Rey would like. As if the three spirits could see what was in his head, they all nodded approvingly.  
“Rey Skywalker,” he had said. She looked at him as if questioning his statement. Do you really mean it? Her eyes seemed to ask. He only nodded, happy he could finally give her something special. It felt right for him, the last Skywalker, to be able to give his family’s name to her. She deserved it.  
“Rey Skywalker,” She repeated with pride. “My name is Rey Skywalker.”  
The two of them watched the two suns set on the horizon, and for the first time in a long time, their worlds felt complete. Perhaps because for the first time in their lives, their worlds were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! And please, I've crossed paths with some very verbal reylo haters, so if you don't like reylo for whatever reason, that is your opinion and it's totally valid, but please don't disrupt our opinions by telling us it's wrong to ship it. But if you liked it, leave a comment! hearing what you liked about it makes me feel warm and fuzzy haha


End file.
